ENAMORANDOSE DEL ENEMIGO
by Rachel3661
Summary: SAM,SUS PADRES Y OTRA CHICA MISTERIOSA SON LOS UNICOS SUPERVIVIENTES DE EL PLANETA TIERRA.REFUGIADOS EN OTRO PLANETA CON LOS AUTOBOTS,CONVIVEN BAJO EL MISMO TECHO,AUNQUE...LOS DECEPTICON NO ANDAN MUY LEJOS.
1. Chapter 1

Sam ,sus padres y otra chica son los unicos supervivientes del planeta Tierra salvados por los autobots antes de que los decepticons arrasaran todo el viven refugiados en otro planeta,llamado Naitk.  
Sam vive angustiado tras la perdida de Mikaela,en un dia habia perdido todo aquello por lo que vivia,ahora ya no le quedaba nada,al menos tenia a sus padres y a Bumblebbe su fiel autobots amigo,eso le reconfortaba.  
Optimus se culpabiliza dia tras dia de la destruccion de la Tierra,sabe que los decepticons no andaban muy lejos,estaban alojados en el mismo planeta que ellos,algun dia haria que pagasen todos sus crimenes.  
No muy lejos de la base de los autobots se hallaba jugueteando con los gemelos Skids y Muflapn la chica Terricola superviviente.

-!Skids,cogelo!-grito Kelly al robot verde lanzandole un disco volador.

-!Mio!-grito orgulloso Skids cogiendo el disco.

-Hagamos otra cosa...me aburro ..este juego es un asco..-se quejo Mufland sentado sobre la hierba verde .

- Y que quieres que hagamos pedazo de chatarra?-contesto su hermano lanzandole el disco en la cabeza.

- Yo,pedazo de chatarra? te has mirado al espejo ultimamente?pareces una lata de sardinas amigo!-

-Ehh chicos,basta...calmaos...empezais asi y ya sabeis como terminais.-les aconsejo Kelly recogiendo su pelo hacia atras.

-A empezado el.-dijo Mufland.

- Quereis que le digamos a Sam y a Bumblebee de ir al bosque?-pregunto la chica a sus dos autobots gemelos.

-Si ahora que lo dices,Sam parece muy triste,casi no habla,y siempre esta solo.

Sam estaba sentado sobre un gran pedruzco observando el horizonte con la mirada perdida,su expresion habia cambiado,se veia un chico triste y siempre melancolico.

-!Sam!-grito acercandose la joven.-Hola Sam.-

-Hola, que hay?-contesto con poco animo.

-Hemos pensado los gemelos y yo...que podriamos ir al bosque..a investigar un poco los alrededores,hace buen tiempo y casi nunca sobrepasamos mas de cien metros de la base.

-No podemos salir..hay decepticons por ahy,si nos encontrasen...-dijo Sam mirando hacia el suelo.-

-Llevaremos a Bumblebee con nosotros,no nos pasara nada que venirte con nosotros..-dijo la chica insistiendo a Sam haciendole levantar del suelo.

-Te vas a oxidar hay todo el dia colega.-dijo Skids,esto hizo sonreir al joven.

-Esta bien,iremos,creo que me vendra bien tomar el aire,voy a buscar a Bumblebee.

Los dos humanos se adentraron en el bosque con sus iva montado en Bumblebbe que adquirio la forma del camaro deportivo,y Kell le seguia en Skids que se convirtio en un chevrolet junto con su hermano.  
Sam dejo que el aire de la ventanilla le revolviese el pelo,se acordo la primera vez que monto en ese camaro con Mikaela,fue una experiencia unica que se le quedaria grabado por siempre en su memoria.

-Creo que este es un buen lugar.-dijo skids tranformandose en robot quien le siguieron sus compa eros.  
Se pararon todos alli,frente a un hermoso lago con aguas cristalinas,todos observaban las grandes montañas que se reflejaban en el agua como un espejo,y los arboles de alrededor adornaban el paisaje dandole el toque final.

- Bonito,verdad?-le dijo Kell a Sam.

-Si a veces este planeta me recuerda mucho a la Tierra..-

-Si llevas razon,ami me pasa tambien,el cielo y el bosque es igual. Como pudieron esos canalla as quitarnoslo todo?-se dijo a si misma la chica, pero lo suficientemente claro para que todos lo oyeran ,sus ojos se bañaron en lagrimas,Sam volteo la cabeza hacia la chica.

-Ehhhh vamos..no te vengas abajo tu tambien...estamos juntos en esto...todos hemos perdido mucho...pero al menos nos tenemos los unos a los otros..-

-Si tienes razon Sam,no se puede mirar hacia atras,ojala pagen algun dia por todo lo que han hecho...-

-Claro que van a pagar,algun dia tendran que dar cuentas,Optimus les pondra en su sitio cuando les pille.-dijo Mufland cochando los cinco con su hermano alegremente.

Ahora jugaban todos en la orilla del lago salpicandose molesto por una salpicadura arrojo a sus amigos una gran cantidad de agua que los empapo enteros.

-!Bumblebee eso no vale!-grito Sam entre risas.

De pronto Kell tropezo y se cayo mojandose entera,tanteo la zona y dio con un metal,saco el objeto que hizo que esta una caja de metal muy plana,con una pantalla,parecia un iphon, que extraño? Un iphon en este planeta?extrañada por el objeto misterioso,lo guardo en su bolso sin decir nada a sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Despues de un dia agotador todos volvieron a la base secreta de los autobots,Kelly alli en su cuarto saco del bolso ansiadamente el extraño artilugio que encontro en el rio.  
Lo observo detenidamente una y otra vez,no era un iphon ni nada por el estilo,observo un boton que habia en la parte trasera y lo presiono,la maquina se encendio en unos segundos,tambien descubrio que aquel aparato tenia en el otro extremo un lapiz tactil, como una ds? penso la chica, la cual sonrio.  
Estuvo varios minutos observando el aparatito,pero no ocurrio nada,quiza estaba extropeado,de pronto escribio en la panatalla con aquel lapiz tactil:

-Hola.

Algo ocurrio,la pantalla contesto por si sola,esto emociono a Kelly que abrio los ojos como platos.

-Hola-contesto la paralizada volvio a escribir de nuevo.

- Quien eres?

- Porque quieres saberlo? tu me encendiste, quien eres tu?-escribio la maquina en la pantalla.

-Me llamo Kelly y soy una humana Terricola,estaba jugando en la orilla del rio y te encontre.

-Hola Kelly,esa maquina la perdi hace mucho.-

Kelly solto la maquina de golpe,era alguien quien estaba escribiendo mediante otra maquina,esto la asusto bastante,hasta ahora desconocia la existencia de vida en ese planeta,tan solo ellos ,los autobots y los decepticons.

- Quien eres? Eres habitante de este planeta?-escribio la chica.

- Porque quieres saberlo?Mejor que sea secreto,me gustan las intrigas.-

- Eres un decepticon?-escribio Kelly temblandole el pulso.

- Y a ti te importaria que lo fuese?-

Kelly solto la maquina y la apago instintivamente,se arrincono en un lado mirando a la maquina,deberia llevarsela a Optimus y contarle lo ocurrido, y si los decepticon los localizasen por quel artilujio?Vacilo unos instantes y volvio a encenderla con las manos temblorosas,miro la pantalla,estaba escribiendo algo de nuevo.

- Porque me has apagado asi? Te has asustado?

-Si no me dices quien eres,voy a decirselo a Optimus.-escribio Kelly algo molesta.

-Diselo..no tengo nada que ocultar,me gusta escribirme contigo.-

- Porque? acaso estas solo,o sola?-

-No por favor,soy un tio,jjajaj,y si estoy solo.-

- Como te llamas?-

-Stars.

-Me gusta tu nombre, seguro que no eres un decepticon?-

- Porque lo preguntas constantemente,Kelly? No te agrada hablar conmigo?

-Si si me agrada,aunque me resulta extra o.

- Que tal con los autobots?-

- Tu como sabes eso?

-Yo lo se todo sobre ti.

Kelly apago la maquina y la guardo en su armario,estaba segura de que era un enemigo,pero, como contarselo a Optimus?no queria que supieran que habia encontrado un artilujio de los mas extra o y lo habia utilizado y metido en la base sin permiso,eso estaba prohibido y ella bien lo sabia.  
Skips llamo a su puerta para avisarla que la cena estaba servida.  
Kelly entro en la sala principal,alli estaban los padres de Sam,Sam y Optimus sentados,la chica se sento al lado del lider de los autobots.

-Hola Kelly.

-Hola Optimus.

-Estaba comentadoles a tus amigos ciertas cosas que debeis saber.

-Si ,por eso te esperabamos creo que es interesante que todos lo escuchemos.-dijo la señora Witwiki limpiandose con una servilleta la boca.

-Los decepticon no andan muy lejos,lo sabemos,Ratchet a percibido señlales en su receptor, de el enemigo.  
Quiero que siempre vayais acompañados de uno o dos autobots si salis a fuera,se que van a intentar de algun modo capturaros para que yo les entrege la ultima chispa ,hay que estar preparados.-comento Optimus Prime.

- Capturarnos...enserio?-dijo Kelly dejando caer el tenedor en el plato de golpe,sus manos temblaban.

-No te preocupes,si nos mantenemos en la base,nada nos pasara,si salimos debemos hacerlo respaldados por ellos.-dijo el padre de Sam se alando a Optimus.

- Y si entran en la base sin que nadie se de cuenta? P...podrian hacerlo mientras dormimos...-dijo Kelly con nerviosismo.

-Eso no sucedera,saben que enfrentandose a nosotros directamente tienen las de perder,tenemos mas fuerza que antes y ellos lo saben,utilizaran otro medios para conseguir su objetivo.-dijo Optimus.

Kelly penso en Stars, que haria? entonces penso que mañana mismo se desaria de la maquina,y nadie sabria nada,en medio de sus pensamientos,Optimus apoyo una mano en su hombro para tranquilizar a la joven que estaba mirando inquietamente hacia ambos lado de la mesa.  
Esta miro al lider de los autobots,tan solo le basto unos segundos a Optimus para saber que en la mirada de Kelly habia algo oculto e intranquilo,la experiencia de los años de tratos con humanos,descubrieron a la chica ,ante el gran robot.

-Kelly, estas bien?-

-Si...estoy bien..estoy cansada,creo que me ire e dormir...-dijo Kell levantandose de la mesa y desapareciendo tras la puerta dando a todos los presentes las buenas noches.  
Alli en su habitacion se acosto para olvidar todo lo ocurrido ,mañana seria otro dia.  
A eso de las tres de la ma ana Kelly se desperto sobresaltada,algo dentro de su armario estaba sonando y emitia una luz que podia verse a traves de la levanto lentamente y saco la maquina que era la causante de aquel sonido y aquella encendio y la en la pantalla comenzaron a salir letras.

-Hola Kelly,te echaba de menos.

Kelly confusa se limito a contestar y escribio.

-No podemos ser amigos,se quien eres y lo que te propones,mañana me desare de ti.

- Vas a destruir mi maquina?

-Si,lo siento no puedo correr el riesgo de que descubran nuestra base.

-Yo no quiero descubrir tu maldita base,solo quiero hablar contigo, es tan malo acaso?

-No,lo que pasa que estoy confusa y no quiero ser la responsable de una catastrofe. Porque te empeñas en querer hablar tanto conmigo?

-Porque eres diferente al resto de seres que agrada poder hablar contigo,los seres que conozco son malvados conmigo y tu pareces diferente.

Kelly se quedo por un momento pensando,estaba algo ruborizada por las palabras de quien sabe que estuviera escribiendo al otro lado,pero no parecia tener maleficos planes,se veia que tan solo queria hablar.

- Podrias decirme si eres un decepticon?-

-Si,espero que eso no te importe, ya que he sido muy honesto contigo espero tu confianza y tu amistad.

-No podre darte mi amistad nunca,os odio a ti y a todos,ami me da igual que seas diferente que el resto,destruisteis mi planeta,mis amigos,mi familia...todo...-

-Lo entiendo,pero yo solo recibia ordenes,estoy prisionero aqui,aunque si no quieres hablarme lo entendere,puedes destruir la maquina si quieres,buenas noches.-

Y dicho esto la maquina se confusa y con miedo por saber que aquel ser era un decepticon se acosto sin poder dormir,intranquila ,por no saber que hacer si contar todo esto a Optimus y a los medio de sus pensamientos se quedo dormida.


End file.
